Toriaji's Champion
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: Betrayal isn't that bad. It signifies change. It breeds adaptability. And as they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Never content to stay in the shadows, Ash has conquered the Toriaji Region, which holds an Inter-regional league in his honor. When his former friends show up, will his barriers break down? Or will the Elites take care of them for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Ash is betrayed, etc, but will be slightly different from other overused plots. I don't know if I will include Alola, maybe references at most.  
**

 **Also, contains BF references, RoM references, and Triage X references.**

Ash yawned as he cracked his neck, wincing at the noticeable sound.

Being a Champion didn't have its downsides with paperwork.

That is, Champion of the Toriaji Region.

The Toriaji Region. Fairly obscure compared to the other regions due to how their own network was managed entirely by their own league.

It was, however, far more medically and technologically advanced, placing emphasis on logic and understanding of the world around them more than anything else.

True, a bond of friendship was important, but the Toriaji residents were practical people who knew limitations when they saw it. Not to mention, they didn't have the luxury of tourism by their side for revenue.

They instead learned how to harness technology and science to far greater heights, beyond even Western regions like Unova and Kalos. By harnessing technology to greater heights, they could apply it to what really mattered.

Protecting the environment.

Virtually every citizen of Toriaji, despite their cold and calculating attitudes at times, loved the natural world above anything else. They despised metropolises of concrete, and instead used materials found from the environment. Only the most locked down facilities, such as prisons and research facilities, used these materials. Even so, they relied more on polycarbonates as opposed to steel and concrete.

Toriaji's real source of revenue was by maintaining the medical facilities around the world. In doing so, it basically became overlord of the world. After all, Pokemon centers could not support themselves without its help. Without Toriaji's vast medical knowledge, it was akin to visiting a toy physician to remedy poison.

Stolling through a nearby park, Ash waved idly at a group of children playing around.

Thankfully, although he was the champion, the people treated him no different from each other. He cherished this, since should he attempt to visit another region, he would have become a glorified boy-toy.

Unlike the rest of the world, Toriaji's Elite system worked differently. The local league official felt that the gym leader system was not only a waste of resources but time as well.

Instead, it bumped up the amount of Elites required to fight the champion.

The so-called Seven Sins of Toriaji.

Drag Voldog, the impregnable barrier of steel. A silver haired man with the eyes to match, he was the first one to oppose challengers, and the one who struck fear into those that underestimated Toriaji. He who bore Wrath.

Titania LeFay, the legend of grass. Lush auburn hair with a smile as devious as a fairy, her azure eyes had never found a challenger who defeated Drag. Besides their champion, of course. She who bore Gluttony.

Velynn Vara, the sky's golden-eyed guardian. A frequent flyer, his charm and love for pokemon are known all too well for belying a brutal strength. He who bore Sloth.

Liza Fulgur, gracing the world of thunder. With a pale countenance yet a loving heart, she once defeated the Evergrande by sweeping the competition with only one pokemon. She who bore Lust.

Melina Vasiliki, the shadow which prowled the region. A beautiful yet mysterious lady whose disdainful glare could freeze a rampaging Salamence. She who bore Envy

Lunaria Savia, the empress of ice. A face filled with both innocence and purity, she is considered the child of the group, being the youngest but also the kindest. She who bore Greed.

Lavil Morgana, the Gatekeeper of the Champion. A pink haired loner among her peers yet extremely caring, she answers only to her Champion. She who bore Arrogance.

Unlike what their title's suggested, what they bore was actually the lone sin they had conquered and freed themselves of.

Toriaji did not trouble itself with Officer Jenny's. Its citizens had nothing to fear, after all. But, as enforcement was required, it turned to its leaders.

Only those that conquered a sin may bear it. Only they can break and bend the laws as they see fit to protect the public.

And they serve the Ultimate Virtue, their Champion.

He who bears Hate.

Ash did not hate his former friends for their betrayal. Honestly, he couldn't bring himself to hate anyone.

Besides, his fellow elites hated them for him anyways.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ash?"

Ash turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of a woman with soft blue hair. Her eyes were startling clear, like they could peer into your soul. She wore a simple white sundress, with a bonnet to prevent the sun from irritating her fair skin.

She was also the youngest one, being eight months younger than Ash.

Lunaria.

"Just taking a stroll."

"Hmmm," she sighed as she nuzzled into his shoulder. Ash responded by putting an arm around his sister-by-bond.

Since the betrayal, he had been rather depressed (although he was more so when he had failed the Lumiose conference). When he came to Toriaji, he found himself in love with the warmth that its citizens and Elites extended.

"How do you think Elansu is as of now?" she asked.

Ash snorted. "Probably relaxing wherever the hell he is. For a former Champion, he sure knew how to drop out of the public.

The former Champion of Toriaji simply hated public life, to the point where on questioned why he even bothered to assume the position. Once, by sheer coincidence, he found Ash dealing with his betrayal by relentlessly training both his pokemon and himself. he pointed a finger at him and stated, "That's my successor."

The prophecy would come true 5 years later, as Ash would storm through the news as the first person to ever get through the Seven Sins of Toriaji, much less defeating the Champion himself.

The 21 year old was rather proud of himself for achieving history.

"I'm going to go grab a beer," started Ash, as he rose, gently removing Lunaria from him. "Tell Lavil that I'll do my paperwork later alright?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Ash found that one of the benefits of being a Champion was that he get a beer anytime he wanted, no questions asked. The barkeep, he knew personally, from resting during his years of training.

"'lo, Mac," greeted Ash, taking a seat in front of his friend.

Mac grunted in acknowledgement before gesturing behind him. "The usual?"

"Hell yeah."

Mac nodded before making some of usual microbrewed craft - the best beer to be found in the region, Ash felt.

"Hey, Mac, gimme whatever he's having," said another voice, who took a seat besides the Champion. His chocolate brown hair did not, by sense of logic, mix well with his golden eyes, but he managed to pull off his look. Wearing a casual suit, he had a briefcase slung over his shoulder and a piece of gum in his mouth.

"'lo, Ash."

"Velynn."

"So," Velynn began. "What brings you to this pub?"

"Call it a pub again, and I won't be able to scrape your remains off the wall if Mac heard you. He prefers bar."

"Ahh. Noted."

"Anyways, just wanted to grab a beer."

"A great reason if I ever heard one."

The two shared a hearty laugh.

"Listen, Ash," said Velynn with a serious look in his eyes. "Word is, there's going to be a Inter-regional Conference happening here in Toriaji. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?"

The Higanbana Conference. The first time Toriaji was hosting a global tournament.

All to honor its new Champion.

"Of course I have. Lavil seems to find a compulsion to tell me everything she does."

"That she does." As their drinks came, they clinked the glasses together and took a sip before offering their praise to the bartender.

* * *

A lone figure stood, staring blankly at the mangled corpse before her.

Her long pink hair gleamed with luster, a stark contrast to the almost empty look in her cyan eyes.

"Why ... does it take death for others to repent?"

Dropping her weapon, a simple claymore, it slid smoothly into the pavement, a legacy to its uncanny sharpness.

Snapping her fingers, a Ninetails emerged and burned away the body and the blood.

"So sad ... they who can't see their own faults must suffer."

She glanced at the sky, seemingly ignorant of the death before it.

"So commands the sin of Arrogance."

Looking at her Ninetails, she gave a slight nod. The Ninetales returned the gesture before bounding into the darkness.

"Life is so fragile .. and so weak."

The figure was Lavil, the Gatekeeper of Toriaji's Elite.

"Honestly," she murmured. "Who has the nerve to beat their own pokemon just because they lost a battle?"

Glancing down at her attire, a simple but seductive purple dress along with a purple cloak with a red interior, she sighed when she noticed some bloodstains. The right sleeve was red, and she toyed with a small black crystal in her left hand. Her shoewear was unusual, a pair of metal-clad knee-high boots.

"A shame. I rather enjoyed this outfit."

She glanced at a watch on her left hand.

"It's getting late ... I'll need to catch up on the paperwork."

She glanced distastefully at the former body one last time.

"I hate tourists. Always thinking that they can do whatever they want to our region.

"Our Champion's home."

* * *

"Where's Ash?" asked Lavil, not seeing her superior

"Off drinking, though I'm pretty sure that Velynn will join him. Probably to probe out any info on the Higanbana Conference out of him."

"Why? He's a Sin, any info he wanted would be delivered to him on a silver plate."

"He's Sloth, remember? He never takes any shortcuts."

"Ah, yes. Although, didn't he get his title because the little prick couldn't stay in one place for longer than ten minutes?"

"I don't know. And that's not very nice," frowned Lunaria. "Do you have to insult him?"

"No. But I can."

Lunaria sighed. "It's not good for you to be so negative, Lavil. Aren't you the one who is supposed to love everything and everyone?"

"No, that's Ash. I'm supposed to not look down on them. Except at tourists."

"Oh. Nevermind." Lunaria nodded, understanding her meaning and the reason for her relatively bad mood.

One thing that Ash had clarified upon becoming a Champion was that any person that tainted Toriaji's purity was to undergo evanescence.

 _"I will not tolerate anyone who harms this region, understand? As the Sins of Toriaji, show these 'tourists' that they will obey our laws of environmental protection or suffer."_

Not a single person dissented.

For Hate is the ultimate Sin, and all Sins lead to Hate.

"So you're just upset that another outsider tried defiling our region?"

"Of course."

Lunaria sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I'm not going to try to convince you otherwise, at least our thoughts on this matter are relatively the same ... although probably not as extreme as yours."

"Toriaji is Ash's home. I won't let anyone take his home away from him again." She glanced at the paperwork behind Lunaria.

"That's Ash's, isn't it? Let me do it for him, he deserves a day off."

* * *

After paying for his beer Ash strolled out of the bar, noting the darkness.

"Hmm, better get to that paperwork."

Whistling sharply, he heard a rustle in a nearby bush. Out came a familiar friend.

"Hey, Pikachu, how have you been, leaving me behind to suffer paperwork alone?" he teased.

 _'That's human stuff,'_ Pikachu relied, not bothering to stifle a yawn. _'I don't bother with it, that's your deal.'_

"You know," Ash warned lightly. "I'm your source of your ketchup allowance. What's to stop me from cutting it off?"

 _'The fact that I'll be able to get some out of the other elites.'_

"Those guys spoil you too much."

 _'I'm loved, and owned by the bearer of Hate no less. Admit it, you love my asshole ways.'_

"That I do," smiled Ash.

As his faithful friend took his usual spot on Ash's shoulder, Ash thought of how much had changed between then and now.

His tan had lightened, though just enough to give people a faint sense of his past skin tone. His z-shaped birthmarks had disappeared, though Ash couldn't tell if it was from genetics or Aura, or even the divine intervention of Arceus.

He had grown considerably. Now, he stood at an impressive height of 5'11" and with Aura coursing through his body, research suggested he may continue growing for one or two more years. Not that he was complaining.

After the betrayal, he felt a piece of him leave him. It wasn't until he began training, under the overly lax Elansu's guidance of all people, that he realized thatit was his childhood innocence.

It took him about six seconds to get over it. Mostly in the form of leaping over a Hyper beam aimed at him.

Change does that to someone.

Did he moan it? Did he grieve? Did he wish that something different happened?

Nope. You could even say that he was grateful.

They told him to let things go. He did, but he let go of something else.

To let his future soar, he shrugged off the burden of his past.

"Come on, Pi, if I'm too late, then Lavil will probably have done the paperwork for me."

 _'Isn't that a good thing?'_

"Not to my pride as Champion."

 **Well .. as you can see, and as I did after rereading this, it bears some similarities to other 'Ash-is-betrayed' fics, most notably those of the PAL Chronicles by BookPrincess32. While I admit I got some inspiration from it, I had long since envisioned a plot that would derail from all of those. Most notably, everyone already knows his true identity. I don't do well with this fake name crap.  
**

 **Well, I guess this is it? I dunno, tell me what you guys think, and if I should just shut this fic down because it's too trash.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa. I was surprised that this got is much approval considering there aren't a lot of fics that take this path.**

 **I've edited the Sins a little bit since I noticed how I put pride and then arrogance in the lists, so Voldog is now Wrath.**

 **As for who I pair Ash with, I'll let you decide.  
**

 **Options:**

 **\- Elesa**

 **\- Diantha**

 **\- Sabrina**

 **\- Cynthia**

 **\- Georgia**

 **\- Hunter J**

 **You guys can decide who he gets (I'll find a way somehow). I doubt I'll have a harem waiting, but it's possible (highly unlikely).**

 **As for the rest of the sins, I'll be the judge of whether they have a love interest or not.**

Ash facepalmed as he saw that Lavil was already done with his paperwork as soon as he arrived in their personal building.

"Seriously, Lavil? You're too kind to me."

"It's my duty to help you out."

"Help, not spoil."

Lavil shrugged before walking off. Before she left however, Ash called out after her.

"Still, thanks a lot." She gave a faint smile before continuing on her way.

Later that night, Ash decided to finally turn in, seeing as how Lavil handled everything for him. Again.

As he slept, he realized that he was dreaming of the incident when he was betrayed.

 _Ash stared at his former friends in numb shock, lying on the floor with blood pooling from the injury to his head.. Most of them were looking down on him, a few had downright dark gleams in their eyes._

 _As far as he could tell, however, he knew that Brock, his oldest and closest companion was not on their side._

 _"How can you do this to Ash?" Brock yelled, indignant at how cruel his friends were. "After all we've been through!"_

 _Max hesitated slightly, not enough for anyone to notice, but shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't care less anymore. The idiot had sooooo many opportunities to catch a legendary, but never acted on them._

 _"So you mean that you attacked him just because he didn't want to force a legendary to be his pokemon?!"_

 _The people who were quietly tending to Ash were Paul and Gary. They were offered to betray him as well but they refused to. Ash's friends in Kalos could not be contacted, and Trip had outright walked away from their proposal.  
_

 _Standing beside Max was May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Tracy,and Misty. All of them had a sneer similar to Max's._

 _"Tch, what a kid," scoffed Iris, who had never recovered from her losses in the Unova. "I mean, I know you are stupid and all, but seriously? Losing to a Kalosian frog_ ( **To anyone who gets the reference and is a least mildly offended by it, please forgive me** ) _?_ _That's even more pathetic than your Pikachu when he failed to beat Trip's Snivy."  
_

 _Ash didn't feel angry. To be honest, he felt numb._

 _After all, he had just heard his mother's death._

 _It had been an unexpected affair, but not one that she wasn't expecting. Delia had had heart problems, which was further complicated when she received cancer, and so she simply passed away in her sleep._

 _After the funeral, a quiet ceremony as everyone was too choked up to speak, Ash's friends had attempted to get him to end his journey, blaming him for not being there when his mother was suffering._

 _"Heh," coughed Ash, standing up despite the protests of Gary and Paul. "So. You think I'm weak, that I squandered my life away to a hopeless dream."_

 _"Pretty much, yup," replied Misty._

 _Ash laughed at this. It was a hollow laugh, with a tone that seemed to slice into the bones of the traitors._

 _When Ash looked at the traitors again, his eyes were glowing blue, causing many people to gasp._

 _"Like them? It's Aura. Maples, I'm disappointed that you don't remember this._

 _"Now let's see." His voice startled the traitors, it was as if Ash had suddenly changed into a completely different person._

 _The most disturbing thing however, was how his voice carried no malice._

 _Ash had already conquered Hate, even before leaving._

 _"So you claim that I am weak. Did you never think of why I gave other trainers a chance? You call me dense, I call it trying to not hurt one's feelings. You call me ridiculous for not trying to catch a legendary, I call myself reasonable for trying to take their own thoughts into account."  
_

 _Ash then gave a smile before walking off._

 _"If you don't want to see me again, that's fair. It means that i don't have to deal with you anymore." With that, he went he went to Professor Oak's lab alongside Gary, Paul, and Brock._

Ash then woke up and yawned.

"Hmpth, seems like I haven't forgotten that memory yet."

* * *

"Are you sure?" asked a voice.

"Hai."

"Hmm ... Our champion may not be pleased. Very well. Dismissed." The second speaker gave a nod before disappearing.

Melina rolled her eyes at the quick disappearance before walking out of the building.

She was clad in a purple and gold dress that stopped at her mid-thighs. She had black gloves, though these belied the sheer speed in which she could conjure up her numerous knives. By her right side was a red knife twice the size of any others that she owned, while her boots were metal with a purple tinge to it.

What stuck out, however, was the jeweled tiara on her head. No one knew why she had it, and no one knew whether it was a good idea to ask her about it or not.

Her eyes always seemed to be disappointed with everyone.

That is, until she saw their Champion.

"Ash!"

Ash looked at her before smiling. "Hey Melina," he laughed out before catching her hug.

"So what happened recently?"

"There have been some complications. It looks like those idiots you once called your friends have decided to join in."

"Interesting. And do they know that I'm the Champion?"

Melina snorted. "I'm fairly sure that everyone in the world knows who you are, Ash.

"The real question is, how will you deal with them."

* * *

"Whoa," gaped Max as he took in the sights of the Toriaji region.

He had come to take part of the Higanbana Conference alongside his friends, but was amazed at how advanced this region was.

Even Iris was grudgingly impressed. "Damn, I hate to say this, but Unova has nothing compared to the tech in this place."

Traveling with them were Dawn, Misty, May, Tracy, Cilan, and Iris. Everyone shared the same amazement as the duo before them.

"It doesn't matter," blurted Max out of nowhere. "I'm going to win that conference!"

"Not if I win first," replied Iris smoothly.

The group continued their bickering before they reached the Pokemon Center.

"Hello," stated the Nurse Joy warmly. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah," Iris replied bluntly. "We want to be registered for the conference, duh!"

"Okay, now I'll need your names and your place of birth."

"Iris of the Village of Dragons, Max of Petalburg, Dawn of Twinleaf Town, Tracey Sketchit of the Orange Islands, May of Petalburg, Misty of Cerulean City, and Cilan of Striaton City,"

After a few seconds, the exchange was over.

"Also, can we get some rooms?"

"I'm sorry, but our centers are packed. I'm afraid that you'll have to find a different place to stay in."

Most of the group was understanding but not Misty.

"Excuse me?!" she yelled at the cowering Nurse Joy. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Is there a problem here?" a voice asked.

Misty turned around and was met with a _massive_ figure.

The man had silver spiky hair and silver eyes. A thin scar between his eyes connected them. He was clad in a black t-shirt with gold etchings on it, with black slacks and dress shoes. On his left ear was a small red pearl earring. On his back was a massive polycarbonate and gold scepter with numerous spear-like blades pointing out of the top strapped across his back. He was 6'4 and he was built like a tank.

He could probably make Bruno and Surge bow down before him in awe.

Misty's eyes widened in fear as she saw him. "W-who the hell are you?"

Someone from the sidelines yelled, "Hey, stupid! That's Drag of the the Toriaji 7, the sin of Wrath!"

At this, the traitors eyes widened even more.

As part of the Seven Sins, Drag had some of the most authority in the entire region.

Well, technically the world, considering how Toriaji was the key to medical care.

"I will repeat myself, is there a problem here?"

Before Misty could speak up, Max stepped up.

"I want a battle?"

Drag glanced at Max for a second before shrugging. "Fine."

"And if I win, I get your position as a Sin."

"Okay."

"...And your pokemon?"

"Sure."

The traitors were astounded how casual Drag was about this.

"Dude," started May. "Not that I'm rooting for you over Max, but you do realize the stakes your playing at."

"Pretty much, Winner takes all in his case, I arrest your friend for public disturbance if I win. We're having 3v3, since I have to attend a meeting after this."

Misty was about to protest but once again Max beat her to it.

"Okay!"

Once the group went around the back, Max tossed out his pokemon first. "Go, Mightyena."

"Aggron."

Drag's Aggron was not a typical one. For one, it towered over most, boasting almost a foot taller than the average height for its species.

"Alright, Mightyena, use Crunch!"

"Punch it."

Max's Mightyena was about to bite onto Aggron, but the colossal pokemon just punched him aside, knocking him a few feet away.

"Metal Claw."

Before Mightyena could recover, it was raked on the side by Aggron. The sheer power behind the attack quickly felled him.

Max gasped before returning Mightyena. "Not bad, how about speed? Go Grovyle! Use Leaf Blade"

"Iron Head."

As soon as Grovyle manifested, it dashed off to attack Aggron, but was stunned to find it's wind knocked out from a massive headbutt from the Aggron, knocking it out as well."

Cilan clicked his teeth. "This isn't going well for Max. I'm afraid Misty might not be able to be saved."

"What the hell do you mean I can't be saved?! We outnumber him!"

"Yes, but he's a Sin. If he desires it, he could interdict out entire region, hell maybe even the entire continent. Do you really want to be blacklisted by the entire continent. Truthfully, I'm pretty sure you have a better chance of freedom if you ran away now."

"Go, Vigoroth! Use Retaliate!"

"Body Slam."

Once again, Max's pokemon were demolished by Drag's extreme power - a testament as to why only one person has ever been able to beat him in an official challenge,

"No way! That Aggron is too powerful!"

"Pity. I just got him a few weeks ago. Now, ah she ran away? I'll let her slide for now, but if I so much as see her again, I will not hesitate to lock her up - not just for disturbing the public but for resisting arrest as well.

"In the future, Maple, please be advised I will not show the mercy I showed today towards you and your friend."

With that, Drag returned his pokemon from the stunned traitors and left without another word.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Titania?" asked a concerned Velynn. "I mean, it's that time of the month again for you."

""Oh, shut up. If a bystander were to hear you, they would get the wrong idea."

"But still ..."

"Velynn ... I admire your concern as well as the others' but I can't hide this time, can I? It's time I came out as who I really am."

 **Remember to vote in your reviews/PMs who you want as the LI.**


	3. Notice

**Note: As of now, I've lost any and all dedication to writing. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to quit, but I'm sick of life in general.**

 **I have very few true friends, one of whom is BookPrincess34. She is the sole reason why I am remotely sane. The rest of my "friends" use me, and I must admit that I am not exaggerating. Every day, there is always that one friend who praises how I am the sole reason they are passing the course. Nothing more. I have little, if any, interaction with them whatsoever outside of providing them with help. In fact, I have gone to events with my coworkers more than I have with my friends.**

 **My family is a pain in the ass. Quite frankly, they don't love me. They mock my decisions in life, almost grounded me for life when they discovered me writing fics, and mentally and emotionally abuse me. I'll be honest, before I met BP, there was not a single night where I didn't cry myself to sleep. They hide their disgust at me behind faux concern, giving me a "choice" of what I can do, when there is only one option available. Even if I am allowed to choose, they go ahead and control my life as they please. Beatings have happened before, but ever since the CPS investigated us due to a (gratifying) mistake made by my sister, they have stopped.**

 **To them, I am the bane of their ideals. I am not handsome, my face is riddled with scars that my father's genes provided. I am not tall enough, since I squandered my growing period staying up trying to impress them with my grades. I am not smart enough, since they always have a friend whose child is doing better than me. I am not strong enough, since I have a thin frame. To them, I am the amalgamation of everything that could possibly go wrong. They make no attempt to hide their disappointment anymore, openly shaming me in public and scorning me for hours. My home is no longer safe for me.**

 **My only respite comes from talking to BP. Because of her, I have someone willing to back me up. Because of her, I have enough courage to not run away from home again and walk through the gate. Because of her, I know someone who can sympathize with me, since she has been through worse. Because of her, I am genuinely happy.**

 **We talk about random things, we talk about a collab fic, we talk about each other, etc. It matters not the topic, but the fact that we are talking together is enough to ease our burdens. She has her demons, I have mine. Though we may end up crossing the line with each other occasionally, the knowledge of just how much shit we've been through allows us to move past this. In other words, she's basically my best friend at this point.**

 **It is disheartening how my parents are almost antithetical to her. To them, I am the sole cause of all that is wrong. It matters not if someone else made a mistake, I am always the first to be blamed, the harshest punished, the last one to be forgiven or apologized to. To them, I don't deserve justice.**

 **They insult me. They belittle me. They mock my dreams after demanding I tell them. They punish and scold me for doing what I am told to do. They humiliate me for trying to help out. They sneer at my attempts to fit their ideals, stare coldly at my attempts to make them proud, and mock me for being a useless son when I try to make them happy.**

 **What hurts the most is that, deep down, a little innocent, broken, naive little piece of me is still waiting for them to say that they love me, that I have done something right in my life. To this day, I'm still waiting for a single genuine compliment, not a forced one in front of guests or teachers. To this day, I'm still waiting for them to accept that I cannot fit their ideals, that I am my own person. To this day, I'm still waiting for them to say I have made them proud.**

 **To this day, I'm still waiting for them to consider me as a family member, not a fallback plan in case their lives become harder.**

 **The mature aspect of me understands that I am not a member of the family. I have accepted that I will never be more than a pawn in their eyes, a piece that can be used to make them rise up in their retirement age. To those who assume this is a misconception, know that they have even bluntly stated they have kept a record of how much I have caused them to spend, and expect me to pay it all off once I grow up, interest as well.**

 **The mature aspect of me understands that I will never be able to make them proud, no matter what I do. There will always be a someone earning more than me, someone looking better, someone smarter. Someone they wish was their son.**

 **I know that I am not alone in this. Many of people exist out there who deal with the same bullshit as I do. But for the sake of this note, just bear with my selfishness for a moment.**

 **Their treatment of me has warped my sense of reality. I am no longer capable of forming thoughts without imagining irrational futures which I know can never happen. In fact, I can't even tell as I'm typing this whether I'm focused on my words, or if my mind is wandering off to some fantasy to escape this dead world.**

 **I suppose it isn't fair to blame them for everything. I consider myself an abomination, with their help of course. In fact, part of the reason for my hatred against myself stems from something similar to a short story I once wrote, titled Is It Wrong?  
**

 **/The following short story was written based on events that occurred in my life. Believe it or not, nothing written is coincidental, and can be used to understand my situation further/**

 **Synopsis: A boy wants an older sister, but as time passes by, he thinks about the choice he made.**

 **Is it wrong?**

 **I'm a simple boy in your average high school. I have friends, family that supports me (when they're not criticizing me), a decent house, a person that I like, etc.**

 **I help out in my free time, I struggle with homework, and I get decent grades.**

 **I'm also incredibly selfish.**

 **Tell me, is it wrong for a person who has all this to complain? Especially in a world where millions of people can't get food or even time to think?**

 **Maybe. But I gotta ask something.**

 **Is it wrong for me to want something as simple as an older sibling?**

 **…**

 **Is it?**

 **Don't get me wrong, I know there's no way I'll ever get an older sibling by blood. But what about fraternal siblings?**

 **Is it too much for me to ask for someone to look after me, regardless of our differences? Is it wrong for me to want someone to rely on, a role model, an idol, someone who I see as a god or goddess?**

 **Tell me, is it wrong?**

 **I kinda stumbled through much of my life as a solitary kid. Don't get me wrong, I had friends, but I was always the third wheel, always the outsider.**

 **It's kinda awkward, you know. You know that your friends are trying to accommodate you, but you also know that you're not wanted.**

 **So you let them do as they want and watch from the shadows.**

 **Was I wrong to do so?**

 **One day, life changed for me when a family member came over to stay for a while. My cousin.**

 **I dunno how old she was. Hell, I don't even remember how old I was when I first met her. But hey, can't complain when she agreed to be my surrogate big sister.**

 **"Oh? Don't worry, just call me Sis!"**

 **…**

 **Yeah, I know. I'm weird. But really, is it wrong for me to want this?**

 **Sis was everything I wanted. She helped me out, played with me, comforted me when I cried, everything a little kid wants.**

 **To me, Sis was the first real friend I ever had.**

 **But all good things come to an end.**

 **After a month, Sis had to return back to her home. I can't describe how devastated I was.**

 **It's like … a clench in your chest. You know, kinda like heartbreak. Except not, since that would be incest and that's creepy, right? But … was it wrong for me to feel depressed if Sis was going to leave me?**

 **"Don't cry. One day, I'll be back!"**

 **No matter how hard my parents tried, I was always gloomy after Sis left. I felt hollow and bitter, as if no one would ever play with me again.**

 **One year later, Sis returned. I can't describe how happy I was.**

 **You have to understand. Sis was … the perfect person, in my eyes. Sure, it's kinda weird considering I'm a guy and all, but … I really did admire her. Never did I see her cry. Never did I see her weak. To me, she was a goddess.**

 **And yet, she still had to leave.**

 **As time passed by, to chances for me to see Sis grew smaller and smaller. Eventually, I had to confront the idea that I would have to move on.**

 **It's kinda cruel, really. What did I deserve to receive this? The first real friend I ever had, and I couldn't see her for more than a month or so.**

 **It got me thinking.**

 **Was it wrong for me to have such a selfish desire?**

 **After Sis left when I was in fourth grade, it wouldn't be until eighth grade that I would see her again.**

 **By then, I had made new friends. I had found people I could genuinely rely on, even if they were kinda weird. But that's fine. I'm weird too.**

 **When I saw Sis again, inwardly, I was overjoyed. I hoped that everything would be like it had been before.**

 **Why can't life ever be that simple?**

 **Why … just why?**

 **Sis no longer played with me. Sis no longer talked or even looked at me. Sis was always busy with something else.**

 **It was to be expected. Sis was an adult now. She had college to worry about, she was still human after all.**

 **Although my chest hurt when she left again, I gave that bitter smile I always gave when she smiled at me and said goodbye.**

 **That night, I cried again.**

 **Why? If Sis was going to visit, couldn't she at least acknowledge me? Why did she just ignore me for the week she was staying here?**

 **Wouldn't it have been better if she never came here?**

 **Was it wrong for me to wish I had never met her?**

 **I remember reading up on Freud's findings.**

 **A kid tends to fall in love with their mother or father figure due to the neglect of their real parent.**

 **That wasn't me, right?**

 **I mean, I don't think I'd ever really fall in love with Sis, and I doubt that I would consider my parents as neglectful but …**

 **Did I really love Sis? Maybe. She was the first person I knew I could trust, since parents were always the cold overlords what impassively judged your every move.**

 **It sounds kind disgusting thinking about it. Never mind the fact that she's my cousin, but I honestly thought of her as my sister.**

 **Is it wrong of me to think of her like that?**

 **It hurts to think about her.**

 **It hurts.**

 **I still refuse to believe that I fell for her. That's so wrong.**

 **…**

 **Is it?**

 **I mean, I get the whole thing about inbreeding and stuff, but is it that bad?**

 **But … what about her? Would she ever love me back?**

 **…**

 **I hate myself.**

 **I hate myself for ever being born. I hate how I can't be more popular. I hate how I can't be smart I hate how I can't be strong I hate how nobody likes me IhatehownomatterwhatIdoit'snevergoodenough.**

 **I hate it.**

 **But most of all, I hate how I met Sis.**

 **I wanted an older sister figure, and I ended up falling in love with her.**

 **Is it wrong?**

 **/End/**

 **As you can see, the protagonist (me) fell in love with his cousin, who is nicknamed Sis. Yes, I did fall in love my cousin, and yes she is (for some tradition that I don't understand) nicknamed Sis. Feel free to take a moment to rethink what possible horrendous character I could have, that I would ever fall in love with her.**

 **...**

 **I confessed to her a few months back, and she took it surprisingly well. Unsurprisingly, I was rejected. I expected as much. After all, the mere fact that we are cousins should be deterrent enough.**

 **It doesn't help that I've grown up convinced I was a useless piece of shit. Even as I confessed, I knew that I didn't deserve someone like her. Further information lies in this anonymous confession I once made in my school's confession page:**

 **"Okay, so before you guys immediately start despising me, hear me out.**

 **I've lived a fucked up life, though not as fucked up as some of my friends. I've been treated as a dog (I'm not joking, these kids would treat me like a fucking animal), publicly humiliated, and beaten. As a child, I've always wanted someone to look up to.**

 **That person was my cousin, who was several years older than me.**

 **Now, I bet you probably know how this post will end up, but please, hear me out. My cousin, she ... Fuck, I don't know how to describe her without doing her an injustice. She's, imo, one of the only people I truly care about, maybe even he only person I care about. She's like an angel, and she seemingly cares for me more than my parents do.**

 **She comes over to visit for the holidays often, and I don't know when it began, but I think it was when we were singing along to the radio in the car and she sang to the lyrics of ""Only Girl in the World"" or whatever. I began to fall in love with her.**

 **If you feel disgusted,you have every right to be, but again, please hear me out.**

 **It started as a crush. She was everything I dreamed to be: beautiful, talented, incredibly smart, so carefree and friendly ... It's hard to believe we're related. Me? I'm just your run of the mill Asian guy who has bad genes, average grades, and isolated in real life. To me, she was practically a goddess.**

 **As I grew older, that crush turned into love. She was practically the only thing I looked forward to during the holidays. By now, I had realized what incest was and why it was immoral.**

 **Guys, you have to understand the moral dilemma I was going through at the age of what, 12 or 13? Ever since, I've been crushed by guilt over my secret love for her and my conscience. I turned 16 this year, so put that into perspective.**

 **I think about a year or two ago, she found out maybe. She stayed a little more distant from me and interacted less with me. She still gave me a friendly smile whenever we met eye contact, though it looked a little strained.**

 **Feel free to judge all you want. Yeah, I'm a disgusting freak who should be outcasted or whatever. Trust me, I've contenolated suicide over this before and have attempted twice, and botched both attempts.**

 **So remember, if you think you have love life problems, at least you have a minor chance. Me? I'm a fucking joke. My face is ugly and riddled with scars, I'm slim but not fit, my eyes unnerve people (I've had kids cry just by making eye contact with me, warning glares from parents), and no one seems to tolerate my real personality, causing me to keep a facade up always."  
**

 **As you can tell, I fell hard for my cousin. However, the sheer guilt of this made me hate myself. I tortured myself mentally, trying to get rid of this from my head. In tandem with the emotional abuse I received...I'm not exactly the most stable person out there.**

 **Time passed and I still feel relatively hollow, but the weight was lifted off my chest. Kinda. The topic no longer makes me want to kill myself, nor do I lose sleep over it anymore. But the aftereffects remained: I lost my muse. The guilt and wretchedness I felt was what propelled me to write more as a stress reliever.**

 **So what does this mean for my stories? Well, they will take a LONG time before being updated. I'm still struggling to juggle school and my health, as well as making time to talk to BP. Who knows? Maybe I'll find my muse again. Until then, I don't expect much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So a couple of you were confused over the Kalosian Frog comment. Frog is basically an insult towards the French and since Kalos is based off of France ... well, I'll leave it at that.**

 **Also, yeesh. This is comically one-sided towards Sabrina. Makes me want to take her off the list ... but I won't be an asshole to you guys, I was dick enough to wait this long to update.**

 **So fine, yeah, he'll get Sabrina. I was thinking of letting you guys decide on the secondary love interest but then a thought popped up to me: fuck it, let's try something unconventional.  
**

 **So yeah, polling's over and the other girl's decided.**

 **And no, it's not Lavil. You can probably narrow the choices down to around two by now, so I'll give you a hint: it's not Georgia. That should more or less be enough for you to figure out.**

"Are you sure, Titania?"

"Yes, now bug off! I'm not on my period, either, so don't phrase it like that!"

Velyn slowly backed away and raised an eyebrow. "Funny, could have fooled me."

"I know you are concerned about my condition, but now's not the time for that," she admonished. "Now hurry up, and get ready for the tournament."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he muttered as he walked away. "Just trying to help ..."

Titania shook her head before clutching it as a wave of pain erupted.

* * *

Melina glanced distastefully at the the tourist traps set up around the region.

It wasn't as if the locals had set them up. It was those who tried moving to Toriaji, only to fail at the rigorous education system that far exceeded those of other regions. They were the ones who were forced to sell these cheap trinkets, these stalls.

She heard a commotion going on, and spied upon Drag crushing the traitors. She snorted seeing Misty running away and was inclined to leave it at that; however, she decided she hadn't had enough fun and decided to meet up with the girl.

Misty was running as fast as she could. She was no idiot, Max didn't stand a chance against that monster. She shivered, realizing that the same man she called a monster was under the support of Ash, making him far more dangerous than she initially thought.

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. "Ow! Sorry, are you okay?"

When she looked at the person in front of her, her eyes widened slightly. Before her was a petite lady, who had extraordinarily pale skin, purple eyes ... in fact, the girl seemed to be wearing nothing but purple. She had a headband that had half a butterfly wing on one side, and had a chain wrapped loosely around her midsection, going into her dress. Her dress was similar to one that a noble or a princess would wear, and her hair was dark purple ending in magenta. Her attire was inlaid with gold symbols, and her boots each had a curved spike pointing out from the outer side.

"No, it's fine," the girl murmured, brushing her dress down. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Misty Waterflower, nice to meet you. And you?"

"Melina Vasiliki. the pleasure is mine. Where were you running to?"

At this, Misty gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, nothing in particular." Melina snorted inwardly, but her face gave off nothing but a sweet smile.

"In that case, can I have a battle?" At this, Misty was surprised.

"Sure, but don't look down on me! I'm a gym leader," she said proudly.

The two walked over to another stadium (with Misty frantically looking around to make sure Drag wasn't nearby), and moved to opposing sides.

"Alright, Misty calls Starmie!" declared the water trainer. This provoked an internal eye roll from Melina. After all, speaking in third person about yourself? Who does that?

"Come on out, Sableye." Although no pokeball could be seen, a nearby hedge rustlled and out jumped a Sableye, ready to battle.

"Alright, Starmie, use Scald!"

"Fake Out!"

Starmie rose up in the air preparing to let loose a torrent of water, but Sableye suddenly rose out of the shadows in front of it and clapped his hands. A loud sound emerged, causing Starmie to stumble and lose its concentration.

"Follow up with Fling!"

Before Starmie could recover, Sableye threw a dense object at it, cracking its core and knocking it out.

"Aw, man," complained Misty. "That was over too quickly."

"It's fine," said Melina, scratching Sableye's head. "You win some, you lose some. Maybe next time, you'll be luckier."

As Misty looked for a place to heal up her pokemon, Melina gave a savage grin. It would be fun to break this one's spirit, one defeat after another.

Soon, the main stadium was filled with eager spectators, waiting for the event to be announced.

"Welcome to the Higanbana Conference!" declared Velyn, his voice rising over the roars and cheers of the crowd. "We have 248 competitors here, all ready to seize the ultimate prize! Now we at Toriaji take our rewards seriously, and the victor will not be compensated less than what he or she deserves." At this, the crowd hushed, eager to find out what treasures awaited the winner.

"The winner of the conference will receive several million pokeyen, 10 years worth of vitamins and other supplements, full Toriaji citizenship, one of every pokeball in existence and ... a chance to battle and capture a mystery legendary pokemon."

At this, the crowd fell silent. Although it was known that Toriaji would host legendary pokemon, it was not known where they resided nor if they were legally allowed to capture one. But to actually get a region-sanctioned capture of a legendary pokemon ... that was the ultimate dream for many trainers.

"Well, then!" declared Velyn. "I have taken up enough of your time. Let the battles commence!"

"See anything you like?" asked Lavil, moving beside Ash, who was staring at the battle raging below, between a Nidoking and a Gengar.

"Could be better," he shrugged, giving Pikachu a scratch under the chin. "But it's just the beginning. Most of the weak will be culled within the first few days. It's only during the top 32 that the good trainers really get to shine."

"And those that betrayed you?"

A glint flashed across his eyes. "I intentionally matched them up against those that would be easy opponents to give them a false sense of hope. Afterwards, they will be matched up against us. I want them thoroughly crushed."

"Understood." With that, she held her arms out, letting Pikachu jump into them, and stroked his fur.

"So are we battling from the beginning?" she asked.

"Yeah, figured it would be nice to weed out the weak personally."

* * *

"Starmie, use Hydro Pump!" yelled out Misty, eager to end the fight.

It had been an entertaining fight to her, but the challenger was not a threat.

After all, mono fire squad? That might as well have been stealing candy from a baby.

"Rapidash is unable to battle! Starmie wins! Blue Trainer will now proceed to the next round!"

Misty smirked. This was too easy.

As for her companions, they had the same reaction to their match-ups. To any person who was slightly observant, their opponents all ran mono teams that were weak to their specialties. However, they were too caught up in their victories to notice, never suspecting that it was all set up.

"Now that our contestants are decided," declared Velynn. "We will proceed to the main event! For now not only will the remaining 120 participants have to contend with one another, they must face the Seven Sins of Toriaji and their Champion, Ash Ketchum! Join us tomorrow for more!"

The crowd roared in approval, and Velynn bowed before leaving. Once he was out of sight, he raised a walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Ready on my end."

Titania got the message before going to her target: Brock. She knew she could easily easily seduce Brock from what she'd heard about him, a feat that shouldn't be too hard. She could pick up intel from him, and from there.

"Hello, there," she began with a smile, before Brock suddenly picked up her hand and went onto his knee.

"Oh my darling," he stated, infatuated once again. "My sweetest Titania, I have heard of your grace! You, whose very step causes flowers to blossom! Please, accept my love!"

Titania's eye twitched as she saw the attention being drawn her way. She wasn't used to this, despite her signing up for this mission, as seduction was usually Liza's forte. _'Enough of this,'_ she thought. _'Screw the plan, my pride is at stake.'_

Titania yanked her arm away. "How rude," she stated with narrowed eyes. "If you want to date me, I expect you to defeat me in a battle first."

Brock's eyes lit up at the thought of a date and eagerly accepted, forgetting that she was one the Toriaji Elite.

"I'll make this easier for you," stated a disgusted Titania. "I'll use only one pokemon, you may use three, how about that?"

Brock gave a sly grin. "You sure, darling? If you want a date that badly, you only need to ask."

Titana gave a deadpan look before calling out her pokemon. "Rise from the ashes, Florges."

"Let's go Steelix!"

From Brock's side was his Steelix, from Titania's a Red Florges.

"Heh," grinned Brock. "I did extensive research on you and your beautiful elites. There's no way I can lose." The only response he got was an eye roll.

"Steelix, Iron Tail!"

"Florges, Grass Knot." Steelix attempted to smash Florges, but it was pulled down to the ground by ropes of ground.

"Follow up with Nature Power."

Nature Power turned into Earthquake, and the attack crushed Steelix and shattered the battlefield, rendering ot easily unconscious.

Brock's jaw dropped slightly before his grin returned. "It's okay, I like them feisty too! Golem go! Use Iron head!"

"Entangle it with Grassy Terrain, then weave your way around the blow to use Energy Ball."

Florges eyes glowed as Golem charged in, before slamming her hands on the ground, causing grass and plants to emerge from the ground. The sudden terrain change shifted Golem's balance off, causing it to crash. Florges then finished Golem off with a point-blank Energy Ball, moving faster than Brock could react. The sheer force of the attack threw Golem backwards, imbedding it in a tree and rendering it unconscious.

Brock returned Golem, a little pale from the beating his pokemon just took but still had a smirk on his face. "Third time's the charm! Alright Crobat, let's go! Use Cross Poison"

"Set up Woodsbane."

Florges dug it's tail into the ground before she used Vine Whip and latched the vines to the ground, tethering her firmly. Giga Drain tentacles alike also dug into the ground, and her body began glowing green as energy pulsed through her. The Cross Poison did some minor damage, causing the glow to lessen a bit, but it quickly restored itself and soon even Florges's eyes began glowing a bright white.

"Unleash it, Florges. Woodsbane."

Florge's eye's had a blinding glow and she bellowed her name before stabbing her arms into the ground. As she did so, countless Energy Balls and glowing vines sprouted out of the terrain, surrounding Crobat before smashing into it, easily KOing it.

Brock's jaw dropped, as he numbly returned Crobat. The Florges easily swept it's team, and yet it appeared to not be exhausted in the slightest.

 _'Is this the power of an Elite?'_ he wondered, a little terrified of her now. Titania returned Florges after a quick thank you before giving Brock a stony gaze.

"You failed," she said icily before punching him square in the face, breaking his nose and leaving him unconscious on the ground.

"That's for being so fucking creepy," she muttered before placing a hand on his head and reading his mind. Preparing to leave, and wiping the blood on her hands onto his shirt, she gave one last comment.

"You're not a teenager, there's no reason you should get a boner every time you see a curve."

 **Holy crap, it's been so long since this was updated, but my block is finally clearing up.**


	5. AN chat group

**Whichever story gets this AN will be continued. Will probably take forever to update, but will still continue.**

I recently joined a discord group called 50 Shades of Nerd. It's a group where I and other writers basically chat about random stuff as well as things about our stories. If you have nothing better to do, come join us to see what madness that I and a couple other writers and fans deal with, and maybe even contribute in.

Join using the code **RPDHxDC** (stolen from nutsofthechest because I'm an idiot and don't know how discord codes work).

If this code doesn't work or expires, let me know, and I'll lurk in chestnut's stories for a new code. Or, by then I'll understand how codes work and I'll make an invite code of my own.


End file.
